"Until we meet again" (NW Episode 3.3)
"Until we meet again" is the third episode of the third season of Primeval:New World.It sees the departure of series regulars Evan Cross and Dylan Weir who by the end of the story become married.As well as Evan's brother Jay who was introduced at the end of the story as a guest becomes the team leader,although is still credited as a guest until the following story and also introduces Sonia Lawn a friend of Dylan who replaces her. Synopsis As Evan and Dylan's wedding gets closer,they consider leaving the team but will a incursion make them decide. Elsewhere Major Douglas returns and has kidnapped a boy in the process. Plot At a garage Major Douglas plans revenge for what the Cross Photonics team did to him,then a boy Aaron Tate arrives and delivers Douglas's paper,then Douglas comes up with an idea and gives Aaron a drink then he collapses and the anomaly detector goes of starting up Douglas's plans. At Cross Photonics Jay arrives which then again annoys Evan and tells them he would not mind being best man to Evan and Dylan's wedding much to Evan's surprise who finds Jay rude. Then the detector goes of causing the team to rush away quickly and Jay follows them then as they leave Dylan's friend Sonia arrives which angers Evan,but Dylan makes her excuses and leaves much to Sonia confusion but she bumps into Jay and after they realises each other they follow the team. At the incursion Douglas and Aaron arrive where Douglas ties up Aaron and puts him in front of the anomaly then a Nanotyrannus comes through just about as it is about to kill Aaron Connor,Abby and Kieran arrive to save him and the team arrive and are shocked to see Douglas who manages to get Aaron and rushes of leaving the Nanotyrannus to cause havoc. In another part of Vancouver Jay and Sonia make their way to where the team where and recall there little romance that they had several years ago then they crash into the Nanotyrannus and it attacks them which causes Ange to knock it unconscious leaving them shocked. At the incursion Douglas returns with Aaron and they go towards the anomaly and go through it into a forest where Douglas moves Aaron out into the ash plains. In Vancouver the team take the Nanotyrannus back through the anomaly where Evan and Ange try to make up a cover story for Jay and Sonia but they do not believe them until Connor steps in and tells them that they were part of a stunt that went wrong and that they have broken the law which begins to worry Sonia but not Jay who still does not believe them and pretends to go along with them.Charlie and Howard then take the Nanotyrannus back through the anomaly and see Douglas and Aaron from a distance who then informs the team which causes Evan and Connor to join in the rescue and they catch up with them and a fight breaks out and Charlie shoots Douglas with a EMD and they who falls to the ground and they leave with Aaron but as they leave the anomaly begins to fade they then push Aaron through and the anomaly closes leaving Connor,Evan,Charlie and Howard trapped in the cretaceous. In the present the the team,Abby,and Kieran are upset and saddened by what has happen which leaves Jay and Sonia in shock,then Jay tries to get answers out of Ange and Dylan but she tells them to leave or they will be arrested,however Abby tires to calm the situation by telling Ange it is best Jay and Sonia know the truth. In the Cretaceous Connor,Evan,Charlie Howard come to terms with what has happened,then they hear a roar and discover Douglas has gone with a blood trail left behind,Connor then tells the team that it is best if they make camp for the night and figure out what they are going to do in the morning. In Vancouver Ange tells Jay and Sonia all with Abby backing up her story,meanwhile Toby,Dylan,Sam,Mac and Kieran take Aaron to the hospital where he is examined for injuries. In the Cretaceous the following day the men wake up from inside a cave and decide to make there way to higher ground where they hope to find a anomaly,they then hear a roar and see a Nanotyrannus and run away bit it is in hot pursuit and chases them. In the present Ange persuades Jay and Sonia to keep quite about they have learn and she tells them they may not see the men again which worries Abby.At the hospital a an anomaly opens and the power begins to fail then a Nanotyrannus pack comes through putting the team on alert and Dylan informs Abby. In the Cretaceous Charlie detects the anomaly and informs the other but they then notice Connor has gone missing and go back for him but end up getting caught up in a group of angry Nanotyrannus they runs away and find Connor with a flesh wound on his leg and begin to struggle to get him back to the anomaly which Charlie discovers to be nearby. At the hospital people run away in fear of being killed as the Nanotyrannus pack cause chaos,Abby,Ange,Jay and Sonia then arrive to meet up with the rest of the team,then a baby Nanotyrannus comes up to them but it's mother sees it and attacks the team resulting in Sam firing a EMD shoot. In the Cretaceous Howard throws several big rocks which stuns or kills the Nanotyrannus which then causes them to retreat,the men then stumble there way to the anomaly and go through it which leads them to the hospital they see the Nanotyrannus causes chaos and predict the team must be there so they go to a small room and Evan,Charlie and Connor lock themselves in whilst Howard goes looking for the team. Meanwhile the remains members of the team realises that Sam's EMD shot has killed the mother leaving her young mourning at her side making Sam feel guilty,then Howard finds the team the team and tells them the situation and how he and the others got back. In the small room Connor goes out of the room to see if any of the team are there then a Nanotyrannus appears and runs towards Connor who goes back into the room and locks the door leaving the Nanotyrannus to keep banging the door down.The team who are nearby then realise what is happening and fire EMD shoots which causes it to charge at the team but it trips and dies from a broken neck,and the team tell Connor,Evan and Charlie to leave then the anomaly begins to fade and when the get there it closes leaving the team with no other alternative but to take the Nanotyrannus in as a pet,after the team leave and Aaron is returned home. A month later it is Evan and Dylan's wedding,after they announce to the rest of the team that they are leaving the team and are going to live in Australia,Evan then suggests Jay and Sonia will be good replacements but they both doubt it but Connor backs Evan and Dylan up saying they will be good and he will help train them which causes them to accept there new offer.A few hours later Connor thanks Evan and Dylan for what they have done and tells them he hopes to see the again and leaves along with Abby and Kieran. A day later Jay and Sonia arrive at Cross Photonics and announce changes much to Ange annoyance. Characters Main *Evan Cross (Last regular Appearance) *Dylan Weir/Cross (Last regular Appearance) *Mac Rendall *Toby Nance *Angelika 'Ange' Finch *Samantha Sedaris *Howard Kanan *Charlie Rickson *Sonia Lawn (First appearance) Guest *Connor Temple *Abby Mailtland *Kieran Coles *Aaron Tate *Jay Cross *Major Douglas Creatures *Nanotyrannus Setting *Cross Photonics (The Tank) *Vancouver street *Hospital *Cretaceous Trivia *This is the final story to feature Evan Cross and Dylan Weir/Cross as regulars although this they would return as guests for future stories. *The fate of Major Douglas was never made clear leaving the possibility for future returns. Gallery Nanoe.jpg|The Nanotyrannus attacks in the Cretaceous. S3p3.jpg|The poster for the episode. Cave.jpg|Evan and Connor in the cave. NanVe.jpg|The Nanotyrannus in the preset. Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 3 Episodes